The art of kite flying from ancient to modern times involves a wide variety of styles and equipment and many improvements over time. Kite flying designs of many types and styles have been provided for both entertainment and sport. Heretofore conventional kite flying rigs have provided entertainment, amusement, sport, play and fun for people of all ages.
Although kite flying can be enjoyed very simply, and without much more than a spool of twine, a large existing variety of reels and spools have been employed for making the activity more efficient and effective.
As kite designs have improved, so has kite line and twine and ever larger spools and reels have been employed. At the other end of the kite market, typical kites are flown for entertainment and simple rigs are used by children and supervising adults.
Thus there is ever a need to provide improved equipment for flying kites in an efficient and entertaining manner. Further, it is desirable to attain, improve and exhibit levels of kite flying skill and performance, and the subject apparatus and method does so to a degree which has not been available previously.
These improvements will be appreciated by experienced kite flying participants as well as beginners.